1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle cover structure. More specifically, it relates to a flexible weather protective vehicle cover structure for protectively covering a stationary motorcycle-like vehicle with and without a rider thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various motorcycle-like vehicle covers exist in the prior art but none offer the features and combination of features that my Flexible Weather Protective Vehicle Cover Structure embodies. In particular, my invention can serve two related yet distinct functions, namely, as a additional motorcycle-like vehicle cover for the vehicle alone and as a unique motorcycle-like vehicle and rider cover for both the vehicle and the rider. Further, both of these functions can be achieved while maintaining the integrity of continuously protectively covering the vehicle through the implementation of at least the components hereafter known as a rider entry door and a rider aperture flap. Also my invention provides instant rain and weather protection for the rider with short term storage capability.
Some examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523 issued to Brian S. Allen, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 322,054 issued to Klaus Reiter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,738 issued to Ming-Bin Li. The Allen patent discloses a motorcycle cover compactly storable in a seat compartment of the motorcycle. This cover has no way of simultaneously covering a rider and the vehicle to protect both from weather elements. Also, there is no means for ingress and egress of the rider under the assembled cover. Additionally, this patent does not include other advantages and features of my invention.
The Reiter patent discloses a specific design for a type of motorcycle cover. This patent suffers from some of the same problems as the Allen patent in additional to its own deficiencies such as being configured for a particular type of motorcycle vehicle.
Finally, the Li patent discloses another type of motorcycle vehicle cover. Again, this patent suffers from some of the same problems as the Allen patent in additional to its own deficiencies such as, having to be fixedly mounted to the motorcycle vehicle before it can be utilized and having no means for ingress and egress of the rider under the cover once it is assembled over the motorcycle without compromising the integrity of a continuously protectively covered vehicle. Additionally, neither the Li patent nor any other known prior art discloses a poncho-like member configured and sized to protectively cover the upper torso portion of the rider, and this device does not include the other advantages and features of my invention as disclosed and claimed hereafter.
These and other types of vehicle cover structures disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my Flexible Weather Protective Vehicle Cover Structure. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the Flexible Weather Protective Vehicle Cover Structure of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.